


Local Alien Man Gets Rawed by Tentacle Monster

by brute



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Consentacles, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 11:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brute/pseuds/brute
Summary: Klim attempts to relax and have some fun with himself after a day of working as a transporter. Too bad he got interrupted by the cargo.





	Local Alien Man Gets Rawed by Tentacle Monster

Klim sprawls on his captain’s chair, legs propped on the spaceship’s dashboard. Lips part to exhale an exhausted sigh as his hands pull at the elastic material his skin-tight suit was made of; he was so badly chafed he was sure petal pink skin was now rubbed an irritated red. It’d taken hours to shepherd screaming masses of oddly-hued flesh into their cages, running to lock their cages before they could escape and hauling them across the ship. At least now all he had to do was fly them to their destinations.

An idea bubbles in his mind as webbed fingers trace the illuminescent accents on his suit—fingertips slip down to the bulge at his crotch, nudging roughly at what was so rudely concealed by his suit. Klim snarls, nearly tripping over the controls of the ship as he staggers up and out of his seat. He fumbles with the zipper on the back of his suit, and eventually he hastily strips the material from his body, moaning softly from the sensation of freed skin. Erection springs upwards as he peels the suffocating suit from his groin, ridges throbbing as the cool atmosphere hits them. Klim collapses back into his chair, hand reaching immediately for his cock, taking care to finger as many of the tiny bumps as he can as he loosely wraps his fist around himself. He only manages a few pumps of his wrist before he’s moving his hand up to his mouth, spitting messily into his palm. “Oh,” he croons, a sharp twinge of pleasure racing up his spine. He slides backwards slightly in his chair, hips bucking up to meet his hand, the flesh of his cock pulsing against his grasp.

His pace quickens as the head of his cock drools precum, further slickening the ridged surface. The cries of imprisoned creatures in the cargo hold seem far off, but so does the panting falling quickly from his lips. The fins that end his feet curl downward, and he’s almost there: so close, so close, he’s going to cum. The sob he makes is pitiable as some slimy rope locks itself around the base of his shaft. “Fuck, huh?” A cold knot squirms in his belly at the sight of something curled around him, and then he sends fingers scrabbling at it. Horror strikes his face, and then it feels as though somebody put a hammer to his head, pain blooming from the inside out. It felt like his brain was on fire and then something screamed, “ _Let me out. Let me out._ ” He hits the floor, the thing tugging at him. He realizes the thing’s slipped through the minuscule crack in the doors to the cargo hold, and that’s exactly where it’s pulling him.

He hardly has time to hit the unlock button before he’s slammed into the doors and is instead sent staggering into the hold as the thing releases from his cock, still dripping with his pre. He almost starts jerking himself right there, but then he sees what’s just been strangling his cock. He recalls the struggle to cram the writhing mass of tentacles into its cage, and even now it bulges from its confines as tentacles intertwine with themselves and the other creatures. But if it was some animal from some planet, then why had it spoken to him? “What do you want? To pull my dick off?” There’s a rumbling in his head—laughter? “ _I’m sorry. Let me out. Let me out._ ” He sighs, leans forward and lets his forehead rest against the bars, nearly trapping a head fin between himself and the cool metal. “You’re a sentient?” Shit. He didn’t do slavery, and now he had some tentacle monster with a brain behind bars.

Klim merely sighs, fingers tapping against the digital lock and then metal creaking as the cell door swings open. “Sorry for that. Contractors always confirm it’s only fauna I’m picking up… Guess not this time,” he chitters, nervously. Only then does he realize his lack of clothing, immediately stumbling back towards the cockpit, “Shit! Sorry.” The same slick feeling of an appendage wrapping around him, only this time around his arm. “ _You were masturbating, correct? May I help?_ ” Klim has to blink a few times before he’s sure he heard that right. This was turning into some shitty porno, but then a familiar slickness wraps—far more loosely, this time—around his cock and he’s nearly cumming, knees wobbling beneath him and several equally slimy tentacles shooting out to keep him upright. They push him backwards, back out of the cargo hold, push him up against the back of his chair and all the while the tentacle around him is stroking him.

More and more of the appendages sneak forward, coiling around his thighs and pulling them open, “Straight to the point,” Klim breathes, “I like it.” His breath hitches as the tip of a tentacle nudges against his entrance, the copious amount of slime coating the appendages serving as a surprisingly effective lube. A tentacle is pressing into him, slowly prying him apart and then—”Oh!” His eyes snap shut as he cums, warm cum splattering across his chest. Tentacles momentarily retreat, seemingly frightened, “ _You lit up._ ” Sharp breaths are panted from him, catching his breath before slowly nodding, “My kind do that.” That’s all the… sentience needs to convince it before it’s returning to his frame, slipping another tentacle around his cock, a few around his legs, one poking at his ass, and a new one to smear his cum into his skin. The sensation of a wriggling tentacle entering him is foreign, the tip nudging around as though curious. Klim can feel it prodding his insides before forcing in deeper, and his fingers grasp at his chair. The supporting tentacles tighten momentarily before flipping him onto his stomach, face slammed into the cool surface of his chair and smearing saliva on it.

Hands reach back behind him and grasp at the appendage penetrating him, bowing his back in hopes of forcing it deeper. He wants more, shimmying backwards, but another tentacle slips forward to ram his face back into the back of his chair, the saliva wetting his cheek. He feels squirming against his hole, slowly realizing another tentacle is poking there. Spreading its slime all over his backside before actually trying to slip in alongside its partner, it pops in, nudging his walls as the other does. He chokes out a moan, spit drooling from his lips as he grips his chair, and the tentacle is pressing deeper, entwining with the other and curling around inside him. A sudden thrust forces a scream from him, jamming him into his chair and he’s sure there’s no room left in him. They do it again. And again. Slamming into him, stroking his walls as a tentacle works on his cock, precum dripping to puddle on the floor. A tentacle nudges the ridges on his cock and he’s shooting again, cum hitting the floor, a bright pink suddenly illuminating the room. He shakes, trying to stay on all fours, but the tentacles retreat and as two slip from his hole he collapses to the floor of the ship, panting and spit glazing his face.

“Th-that was good…” he stumbles over his words, voice slurred. Absently, several slimy appendages curl around him, nuzzling up against him as he falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> follow my [tumblr](https://villainy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
